


Puppy Tails - PPI

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [122]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fainting, Funny, Gen, Humor, M/M, Money, PPI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets something in the post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - PPI

“I told you I was right!” Sherlock gloated, he closed the front door. John unclipped Gladstone’s harness, and picked up the days post.

“Just popping to give Mrs Hudson her mail.” John said pecking Sherlock on the cheek. Sherlock smiled happily as he made his way up the stairs. He hooked his coat on the back of the door and flopped down on the sofa with a sigh. Moments later John appeared carrying their share of the post.

“You would think that the police would have realised by now that I am always right.” Sherlock continued.

“Mmm.” John mumbled as he opened the letter addressed to him. 

“And it was soooo obvious.” Sherlock said, his hands animating his every word and his body emanating pure energy. John looked at the letter in his hand and blinked several times before passing out on the floor with a loud thud.

 

“John, come on, John wake up.” Sherlock said stroking John’s hair. Gladstone licked his cheek in an attempt to wake him up. Slowly John’s eyes fluttered and he let out a groan. “That’s it John, wake up for us.” Sherlock encouraged. John looked at the pink tongue lolling in front of his eyes and screwed his face up.

“Nough kisses Glad.” He mumbled, noticing he had been moved into the recovery position. He must have been down for some time. “What happened?” John asked as he regained some of his equilibrium and managed to sit up. Sherlock shifted behind him carefully supporting his back.

“It must have been something to do with the letter you were reading.” Sherlock replied. “I wasn’t paying enough attention, I was rather more concerned with your decent to the floorboards.”

“Oh the letter.” John grinned. “The lovely letter.” He kissed Sherlock gently on the lips. “How do you fancy a nice holiday? My PPI claim came though.”

“It must have been a considerable amount for you to faint.” Sherlock stated as he helped John to stand and walked him over to his arm chair.

“Just TEN grand!” John said grinning manically. “I’ve never had so much money to my name without being in debt.”

 

“You got £10,000 and you decided to go for a holiday in the Outer Hebrides?” Lestrade repeated, not believing it.

“We’re going to Edinburgh too.” John said happily as he finished packing the Land rover. “My family is from there originally and it’s something I’ve always wanted to do.”

“I don’t suppose it hurts that there’s very little sunshine, what with Sherlock’s fair skin.” Lestrade gigged. Sherlock scowled at him as he put Gladstone into his doggy safety belt in the back of the car.

“It’s the freckles.” John laughed. “He hates them.”

“Piss off.” Sherlock muttered. 

“I love your freckles.” John grinned. “I’d like to kiss every one.” Sherlock pulled out his phone.

“What are you doing now?” John asked as he made his way around to the passenger side door.

“Finding out if there are any tanning salons in the Outer Hebrides.” Sherlock replied with a wink.

“Right that’s it I’m off!” Lestrade groaned waving as he made his way back to his car.

“I could just kiss you all over anyway.” John said as they got into the car.

“That would be extremely acceptable.” Sherlock said with a grin as they pulled away from the curb.

**Author's Note:**

> PPI is Payment protection insurance often miss-sold. Hence it can be claimed back.


End file.
